


Wilderness

by orphan_account



Category: Love Nikki Dress Up Queen
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 20:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Wilderness

A cold yet gentle breeze blew across the plain where the Wild Prairie has been residing for the last two weeks. Reis closed her eyes, letting out a soft hum, her straight, white teeth visible as she wore a content smile. She walked slowly through a tall wheat field, enjoying the way  the swaying of the golden sea felt as it danced to the rythm of the wind against her palm. She looked up, her hazel eyes looking like fine jewels as the warm colors that painted the sky mingled with her own.

  
The sun was finally stepping down from the stage, the moon hot on its trail, eager to steal the show. The cold started prickling at her skin, causing Reis to lightly shiver. Strangely, she enjoyed this feeling.

Even though she loved the Wasteland, she still found the cold and especially the night comforting and much more familiar. Back home, she loved walking outside, listening to the strong winds of the blizzard and feeling the icy snowflakes melting from her body heat ,and just letting her thoughts roam.

  
The smell of ripened grain made Reis bring her thoughts back to the present. Flaring her nostrils, a surge of nostalgia went through her. She remembered how she used to feed her filly every morning, until her followers insisted otherwise.

Her thoughts were broken when a loud howl pierced the silence, and strangely, it reminded her of _him_. After all, tonight, she will fight the wolf that pierced the peace of Miraland. She tightened her fists as a wave of anger went through her. She scoffed. _What a bastard._

The thought of him immediately soured her mood, and she decided that she should get back. _It's getting late anyway._

 

~

 

When Reis reached the entrance of her camp, she knew something was wrong. Even though all the tents were empty, she assumed that  they were all gathered around The Firepit, like every other night. What worried her, however, was the deafening silence that was so uncharacteristic to her people. They were always so loud and so happy,always singing and joking and creating various tunes with their instruments.

 

She heard nothing.

 

With a pang of panic in her heart, she hurriedly ran towards the center of her camp, stomping the dry grass, almost falling a few times. She felt her heartbeat in her fingers, and the bitter taste of bile in the back of her throat.

"Please.", she whispered as she felt her eyes wetten. "Be safe.."

When Reis reached the pit, her panic was replaced by overwhelming joy,and she almost felt like jumping ,until she saw her people's expressions.

Their faces reflected regretful and sad thoughts, the usual buzz of the camp was now replaced by murmurs and prayers. She hadn't thought about it before,but their reaction was only natural.

  
Fear is not a foe that should be trifled with.

Reis closed her eyes, letting out a frustrated sigh. She put her thumb to her lips and nervously chewed her nail.  If she was honest, she didn't know what to do.

  
Her faction was the only one that had the misfortune of fighting an armed enemy,one that was notoriously known for indulging in murder. She let out a nervous chuckle. She couldn't believe it. She had never thought that so many people would join him. What were their joining him for? Fame? Lust? A chance to kill without consequences? Frowning, Reis shook her head.

_This is not the time._

  
It only took a moment for Reis to remember, slightly widening her eyes. She smiled fondly. They were truly the best.

  
She walked purposefully to the pit, the smell of smoke working as a fuel,powering her stride.

  
When she felt the heat lightly flush her cheeks,she stomped her feet on the ground, brought her two pinkie fingers to her lips, and blew as hard as she could, letting out a whistle that pierced the ears of those that were close to her, but heard just right by those that were farthest. Her people's attention was directed at her.  
The cold made her lip quiver. Or that's what she told herself anyway.

With a sharp inhale, she started.

"I know!" ,she roared, looking at her followers understandingly. " I know you are scared!" Reis said. Even if she looked brave from the outside, she had never been more nervous. She couldn't stay still anymore. Her feet moved against her will and she started pacing.

"I am scared too." Her finger was now pointed at her chest. "But if we cannot overcome our fears,do we deserve to call ourselves the Wild Prairie?" she asked,raising her voice, gaining an almost scolding tone. Her people shared a look of shame.

"Never forget! You knew I was the only one facing the threat of death, yet you joined me." Reis said,her voice quivering.

  
"And for that,I am forever grateful!". As if on command, every voice in the camp started cheering with newly found fervor. Reis' heart filled with warmth , even if the rest of her body was cold.

"I promise you!" She pounded her fist against her heart, proving her point. "We _will_ win! ".  Every man and woman were throwing their fists high up in the air , a wild look on their faces, proving their loyalty to their leader.

"And you know why?" She rhetorically asked nobody in particular.

"Because we are ," Ris waited for a moment ,throwing  her a challenging look to her beloved tribe. "  _ONE!_ "

In that moment, her whole faction roared with joy, their song meant to reach the heavens. Everybody was drunk on fury. The fire crackled intensely, releasing thick clouds of dark smoke, almost sharing their rage. Some of them were banging their fists on their chests,some of them were stomping the ground, most of them were whistling as if their lives depended on it, but all of them rose up to their feet and started chanting their chief's name in a violent and sure rythm. And their chief was proud.

Her heart was beating harder than ever before,but she was ready.   _We are ready._

They were all eager for battle, but never thirsty for blood.


End file.
